Iron Shield Company
A part of House Therwick's regional militia. Many of the commanding officers are followers of Arkaris. Insignia The insignia for the Iron Shield Company is the iconic red fox head of House Therwick, set on a grey shield. Members Teah Armstrong see: Teah Armstrong Savina Cressner An attractive human with a husky voice, long, thick hair, and disarmingly doe-eyed. Savina always wears tattered clothes and heavy makeup, and practically wears her argumentative and domineering personality like a cloak. She is ever the optimist, and her hobbies seem to include daydreaming or indulging her various vices. Despite her many flaws, she is a natural leader. Almut Perian Something of a street urchin and petty thief, Almut is a surprisingly compassionate and amiable, yet vigilant human. His limp hair is usually slicked back with grease, and he has a sort of squinty eyes that make him look constantly suspicious. He's a survivor, and keeps several knives on him at all times "just in case". He tends to dislike people lauded as heroes, and is quick to mock them when given the chance. He tends to have remarkably bad timing when it comes to social situations, yet remarkably good timing whenever illegal activities are involved. Most of his motivations in life revolved around his desire to be wealthy. Lennox Kalavan A reputable, peace-loving, half-elf, Lennox's membership in the militia is an odd contradiction. Their straight, short-cropped hair and missing eye give them a severe appearance. The intimidation factor is dramatically undermined by their halting speech patterns, nervous twitch, overly apologetic demeanor, and their tendency to break into a heavy nervous sweat under pressure. Generally speaking, their preferred role is to act as a mediator, but their success is usually limited. They don't speak much about their past. House Therwick Lord Cymar Therwick (human?) He has long hair that is often tied back to keep it out of his way. He has pierced ears and a single pierced eyebrow. His mannerisms and well-groomed, youthful appearance paint him as a classy yet soft-spoken individual. He advocates fairness and peaceful resolutions for most problems, though he is not one to sit idly by and ignore threats. His personality and demeanor make him an easy confidant for many, and as a consequence he keeps many secrets. While many of his subjects find his approachability and vibrant energy to be positive things, others, especially the older lords in the region, consider these to be weaknesses and evidence that he is ill-suited to his role as Lord. Close friends and family can tell you that behind his pleasant facade is a wicked sense of humor and lingering traces of immaturity from his privileged noble upbringing. * Despite Therwick being a traditionally human noble house, rumour has it that Lord Cymar is a half-elf bastard. House Claywin Lord Hiram Claywin (human) He is a gruff, yet refined man with many ambitions. Generally seen as an honorable and tolerant man who values strength, patience, and an extreme dose of paranoia. He is an expert at weeding liars. He speaks with a raspy tone, and keeps his mane of hair braided securely out of the way. He has a beard, and is missing a finger. He walks with a limp, which is the result of a battle wound from a long time ago. He considers himself to be a visionary, and readily manipulates others to achieve his goals, and has no compunction about committing murder if attempts at manipulation fail.